All that Hair
by JOXER
Summary: Im very bad at summaries.. just to say third season... and a head of hair.


Disclaimer- Don't own them.. It is very sad but it is so true. So please, don't sue me…   
unless you really want my beat up car?… Season three with no twists…same crew from   
the season three season…  
  
Personal note- I got this idea from reading Teresa's story- Torpedo Tubes. It has nothing   
to do with the story at all but the light bulb above my head that hasn't been on for a long   
time finally turned on! So I think she deserves a big thanks! THANKS! Anyways,  
thanks to everyone from seaquest_studs for the question you guys answered, it was  
funny and I used some of it too.. Thanks! I don't do season three fics but I couldn't let   
this idea escape me so easily… Oh, I haven't been in a writing mood lately but I am   
starting to get back on track so I am starting to write again.. RL sucks.  
  
Rated PG.  
  
Once again, I am so sorry that I didnt have anyone beta this.. I guess it was just for myself  
and I am sorry about my bad english....  
  
All That Hair.  
  
By the untalented JoxER  
  
Captain Oliver Hudson examined his uniform as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror.   
He began to smooth out the one wrinkle on his sleeve as he thought about his new crew.   
He had only been captain for only a month but already he knew his crew didn't like him.   
'Why not, they had it too easy with Bridger, they never know what is the meaning of   
war!' Hudson thought as he smoothed the wrinkle away. But he still felt kind of bad that   
his crew only respected him as Captain Hudson. Not as Oliver Hudson. Hudson bit  
that back. 'Don't like the name Oliver anyways! I don't need any friends anyways!'   
Hudson said as he took a look at himself in the mirror. There, he was perfect. Hudson   
smiled at himself and frowned, that was the only thing that wasn't perfect about him, if he   
smiled it was just too odd for him. He remembered when he smiled at Lt. Tim O'Neil   
once and the Lieutenant almost looked at him with fear. Hudson laughed as he looked at   
his watch- 0745. 'Right on time.' Hudson thought as he left the bathroom and headed   
towards the bridge.  
  
"Not a bad job" Hudson thought as he walked through the corridors and inspected   
Bridger's ship.. 'Damn, its mine now.' Hudson thought as he entered the bridge. Lonnie   
Henderson, who was at her station, ready for her shift, greeted Hudson. He greeted her   
back saying good morning and walked at the center of the bridge. There was nothing   
going on for the pass days and being at the bridge was starting to get boring for everyone.   
'But it's their shift and it was their duty as long as I am alive.' Hudson thought as he   
looked around him. Lt. Tim O'Neil entered the bridge as he adjusted his collar that   
seemed it wasn't ironed correctly. 'There is nothing else to do.' Hudson thought as he   
walked towards O'Neil station.  
  
"Mr. O'Neil." Hudson addressed the nerves Lieutenant.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Did we forget to do something? Judging by your collar, you did.." Hudson said as he   
crossed his arms.  
  
"I woke up late sir. I did the best job I could… But I couldn't be late for my shift sir."   
Tim said.  
  
"Next time Mr. O'Neil, I expect my men to be neat and ready for anything." Hudson said   
as he left the station and smiled to himself. 'It felt good to be bad.' Hudson said as he   
looked at his watch again, 0800 on the dot. Hudson looked around and was please to see   
everyone on time. He did a double check and saw someone out of place…  
  
"Ensign Trystan." Hudson said as he walked near his station.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Why are you still here? Your shift has ended!" Hudson said.  
  
"Well…" Ensign Trystan was about to explain when someone came into the bridge.   
"That is why." Trystan said as he began to get up and let the other person that was   
suppose to take his place for the next shift made his way to his station.  
  
"Ensign Wolenczak." Hudson said, as he looked at that half dressed teen that entered the   
boat. 'Man, he's a man, not a teenager.' Hudson thought as Lucas made his way to his   
station and tucking in his uniform shirt.  
  
"I am sorry sir, I woke up too late." Lucas said as he began to put on his headset.  
  
"Do I have to remind you too that you have to be ready for your shift way before it starts!   
Look at you, you are a mess!" Hudson said as he took note of Lucas appearance.  
  
"I am sorry sir but you wanted the whole computer systems checked by today…" Lucas   
said, as he didn't meet the captain's eyes.  
  
"I do not want to hear any excuse from you Ensign. This is not my fault, it is your duty to   
do what I ask from you and if I give you a dead line, then it must be done. Do you   
understand?" Hudson said as he looked down at Lucas.   
  
"Yes sir." Lucas said.  
  
"Look at me and say it!" Hudson ordered.  
  
"YES SIR!" Lucas raised his head and almost yelled the statement.  
  
Hudson heard the tone of voice that Lucas used but ignored it for the time being. Hudson   
wasn't about to forget though; the time that passed will allow him to think of the right   
punishment for the young ensign. Hudson turned his back and went walking back to the   
helm to check the status of the ship. Tim gave Lucas a small smile as Lucas rolled his   
eyes towards the new captain. Tim smiled again but stopped when the captain had turned   
to look behind his back. Commander ford had seen the whole thing and went towards the   
captain.  
  
"Aren't you being too hard on Lucas?" Commander ford said as the captain raised an   
eyebrow.  
  
"Lucas? _Commander_ Ford?"  
  
"I mean Ensign Wolenczak sir."  
  
"No, he has no military training what so ever, it must start somewhere."  
  
"But checking the whole computer systems in one day sir.. well.. its just that…"  
  
"Commander ford, when I want your opinion about the way I assign my crew, I will ask   
for it. Now if you don't mind." Hudson said as he went back towards the helm.   
Commander ford really didn't like captain Hudson; there was something about the man   
he couldn't understand. Commander Ford thought having a military captain was going to   
be better than having a scientist captain like Captain Bridger. Ford had never liked the   
science field and only knew one thing- military. Now that he has a military captain, he   
wished to have Captain Bridger back. Captain Hudson was the only man Commander   
Ford knew that was more military then he was.   
  
Everything was too perfect, the waters were calm and there was no ship in danger or a   
small war braking loose. It was just another boring day on the seaQuest. It was 0900 and   
Hudson sat on the captain's chair. He saw the annoying dolphin swim towards the bridge   
but Hudson gave the dolphin an evil stare that made Darwin swim away. 'I don't   
understand why you are still here.' Hudson thought to himself as Darwin swam away. 'I   
really don't understand why I keep that fish around.' Hudson then turned his attention to   
the people that surrounded him. He saw that his crew were bussing doing small projects   
and checking on the status of the seaQuest. Hudson then looked at Lucas, once again he   
grew angry at the teen. 'Man' Hudson thought again. Lucas looked so young, being   
gone for 10 years and never age was making Hudson think of the ensign as a young   
teenager.. but he wasn't. Lucas was a 28-year-old man… Hudson saw the way Lucas   
wiped a hair strand out of his eyes. 'I told you to keep it neat Ensign.' Hudson thought as   
he saw the same hair come back. Hudson turned and saw the rest of the crew. Tim   
O'Neil had his hair nicely cut and combed. Commander Ford had a small buzz cut that   
he didn't need to comb it back. Even Lonnie Henderson, the only one that had the right   
to have long hair since she was a woman, had he hair short and nicely curled. Hudson   
then ran his hand through his hair only to find that there wasn't any. He started to lose it   
a short time back and so he decided to shave it off. He felt some stubs way back of his   
skull. Hudson took a closer look at Lucas and saw that his hair was sort of greasy. 'He   
must have not shower in days!' Hudson thought, as he grew angrier. Lucas then removed   
his headset and combed his hair with his fingers. The hair seemed to agree with Lucas   
and then he put the head set back on as he wiped the grease from his hands on his pants.   
'That's it!' Hudson thought as he got up from his chair. "Commander you have the   
bridge" Hudson said as he exited the bridge. 'Time for the ensign to learn his lesson.'   
Hudson thought as he made his way back to his quarters. He picked up the equipments   
he needed and he went towards to the brig. Hudson opened Brig room 10. The room was   
cold and had only a single chair with restraints in the middle of the room. Hudson smiled   
as he put the equipments down near the chair and opened the restraints of the chair by the   
control panel near the door of the room. Hudson smiled to himself as he got on his PAL.  
  
"Mister Wolenczak."  
  
"Yes sir?" Lucas answered.  
  
"Come to the brig room 10."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"What did I say Ensign?"  
  
"Yes Sir. Out." Lucas ended the call and Hudson waited for the young Ensign. With in   
minutes, there was a soft knock on the door. "You wanted to see me sir?" Lucas said as   
he pushed his greasy hair back. Hudson grinned.  
  
"Yes, sit down Ensign." Hudson said as he pointed to the chair.  
  
"Sir, am I in trouble?"  
  
"No, I need to speak to you in private. Now sit down."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"That's an order ensign." With that, Lucas eyed his captain suspiciously but followed   
orders. He remembered he questioned the captain, Lucas had clean up duty for a whole   
week. Lucas knew better now. Lucas sat on the chair and accidentally put his arms on   
the armrest of the chair. The restraints automatic strapped him in.   
  
"Umm.. Captain… I think these things are locked." Lucas said as he pulled on the   
restraints.. They weren't moving, they were programmed to lock. When the brig was   
empty, they were left unlock since people could have accidentally lock themselves in,   
they would automatically unlock. 'Oh shit.' Lucas thought.  
  
"I see you are right. That is how I wanted it ensign." Hudson smiled at the ensign.  
  
"What did I do?" Lucas said as he saw the way Hudson smiled at him, it wasn't good.  
  
"I told you to keep your hair neat and presentable… but you can't even follow that simple   
order." Hudson said as he went around behind the ensign.  
  
"Sir, I had no time to cut my hair…"  
  
"Don't give me that! You have plenty of time to do it.. But since you can not do it   
yourself, I guess I have to take matters into my own hands." Hudson said as he got his   
equipments and showed them to Lucas. Lucas began to pull harder on the bonds but they   
didn't give in. Hudson went behind Lucas and pulled his head back. "Now hold still…"   
Hudson said as he grabed his knife and started to saw Lucas' hair with the rusty blade.  
  
"OUCH!" Lucas yelled as Hudson cut the first handful of hair with the knife.   
  
"Don't be such a baby Ensign." Hudson said as he sawed off more hair. Lucas would   
shut his eyes everything Hudson sawed off part of his hair and looked down on the floor,   
there has been a lot of hair on the floor. His eyes were teary since the way Hudson   
decided to cut his hair hurt like hell. Hudson didn't care what reaction he was getting   
from his young ensign, he was having too much fun cutting away the afoul hair.   
"Wolenczak, when was the last time you showered?" Hudson joked as he wiped his   
greasy hand on the back of Lucas' uniform.  
  
"I.. I had.. no time." Lucas said as he tried not to scream from the pain from his hairs   
being pulled.  
  
"No time for nothing.. Only time to over sleep!" Hudson said as he pulled on the final   
bunch of hair and sawed it off. Lucas had tears running down his cheeks when Hudson   
faced him. "Now that is much better." Hudson said as he bent down and grabed a mirror   
and a camera. "See." Hudson said as he raised the mirror for Lucas to see his handy   
work. Lucas gasped to what he saw. His hair was cut every uneven. The whole front   
part of his head was only about two inches tall and there was some parts that the hair was   
cut down to the root and some parts that had to be at least 4 inches long.   
  
"I look like I got cut by a lawnmower!" Lucas said as Hudson lowered the mirror.  
  
"Smile for the camera!" Hudson said as he took a couple of pictures of Lucas in the chair.   
Lucas looked away from the camera but it didn't stop the captain to take pictures. "Very   
well, lets do it." Hudson said as he reached for his electric clippers. He set the clippers   
on number one, which meant that Lucas was going to be shaven completely bald. Lucas   
didn't complained at this time, it seemed that Lucas was grateful that he was going to be   
bald. Hudson smiled as he started to shave off all of Lucas remaining hair. It didn't take   
long to expose the extra white skin that Lucas hair had protected from the sunrays.   
"Now, I hope you learn your lesson." Hudson said as he went towards the control panel   
and typed in the code for Lucas' restraints to be unlocked. "You may go now Ensign."  
  
"Yes sir." Lucas said as he felt his head. His hair, all his pride and joy was gone now…   
he now looked like Hudson and that made the ensign sighed. Hudson only smiled as he   
saw all the hair on the floor…..  
  
"Captain.." O'Neil said to Hudson.  
  
"Huh?" Hudson said as he began to wake up. Hudson quickly looked around and saw   
that he was sitting in his chair on the bridge. "Yes O'Neil." Hudson said as he wiped his   
eyes awake. 'Damn, I feel asleep.' Hudson thought.  
  
"Sir, you fell asleep…"  
  
"Thank you O'Neil. Anything else?"  
  
"No sir." Tim said as he went back to his station. Hudson quickly turned to his crew and   
gave them all a look to get back to work. The crew all turned and continued to do their   
work. Hudson then remembered his dream… he quickly turned to see Lucas and   
frowned. The ensign still had his hair… All that hair.. Hudson thought as he smiled.  
  
"Commander, you have the bridge." Hudson said as he got up from his chair and went   
towards his quarters… ready to get his equipments from his quarters…  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ok, so it's a quickie… I had to get myself a little humor in me…?. 


End file.
